Love of a fan
by AuroraXaimei02
Summary: The wait for Legends 3 has been dragging on for about 10 years now, and now that it's announced, I've been thinking about my personal love of the series in general. This is my tribute to the series.


**Hey everyone! I know it's been a little over a year since I last updated Absolution, but I've had a lot of stuff happening, and part of it's been my fault, I admit. But if anybody still checks here and reads it, let me tell you now, I will NEVER give up on it. Really, I've just been re-writing some bits of it from long ago that I didn't like how I had written it the first time around. But for now, I need to get this one out of my system. All of you Megaman Legends fans probably know by now, the game we've been waiting nearly 10 years for is now finally in the works! This little poetic tribute of mine was inspired by the video 'The wait for Legends 3' and it's been eating at my brain for past week or so. So without any further ado, here is my tribute to the long wait for Legends 3, as well as the Megaman Series as a whole.  
**

**Love of a fan**

Open your heart.

Now press start.

In the warm summer of 94'

a simple gift came through the door.

Too young then to speak or play,

while dad wiled the hours away.

Plumbers and children I did see,

for the longest time it intrigued me.

But then a new day came around,

with another cartridge found.

Never touched by another,

As I discovered my digital brother.

'Mega' I called him at the time,

playing without reason or rhyme.

I learned to the music of the game,

calling out each master's name,

I always grew older to them all,

each year watching another fall.

And with metal blade riding high,

the Classic days passed quickly by.

Level 2,

know what to do?

Quickly I thought that I became wise,

quietly knowing each RM's demise

An up-coming gamer, one of the guys,

until a good friend helped me open my eyes.

A game legendary in name and in style,

The 'halo' of my world for a good long while.

The 1st fell after years in the corner,

while the 2nd fell in short order.

It took me years to make the find,

The ending never leaving my mind.

Level 3,

wait and see?

X and Zero then arrived on the scene,

Sigma's world raging on the TV screen.

Their world was darker, quite true and tried,

The challenge was set, taking me for a ride.

I started in late, the 6th first to go,

taking everything that I did know.

It became an addiction, nothing less or more,

making me a regular at the local game store.

I snatched up the copies that I could find,

Becoming a maverick hunter if only in mind.

Many games and victories would come soon

Becoming a master both in time and tune.

Portable games brought the fans together,

Battles raging on all days and all weather.

Games kept coming yearly in batch after batch,

In a thousand net battles, I had met my match.

He was my proud master, I was his prey,

and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

As Gregar I rampaged, high on the thrill,

While with Falzar, many fell to his will.

I hadn't bothered to count up the years,

Hoping Capcom would allay all our fears,

Legends 3 was not yet in motion,

fans clinging to hope and devotion.

I was content to wait and to plan,

Just like a Capcom ever-loyal fan.

Level 4,

What's in store?

We'd been waiting and hoping for a grand new find,

something to fill what Battle Network had left behind.

Then came a new game with quite a surprise,

seeing the world through a new hero's eyes.

Zero was back, a red blast from the past,

though it was a thrill, it simply didn't last.

But in true Zero style, nobody knew why,

he returned in ZX, death again his to defy.

It had been a rush, quite simple and sweet,

but it felt like Capcom was postponing defeat.

By now I had gotten word of what was coming,

A new series about to get up and start running.

Starforce cut deep and captured my heart,

One more great game to play and restart.

I felt for Geo, always looking up at the sky,

my own dad absent, we saw eye to eye.

He felt like a brother from a distant world,

and fast in it's wake, a long story unfurled.

Many read and joined forces to see,

and it became much bigger than me.

Level 5,

still alive?

Yet still I remembered the 1st journey I took,

when through the screen I wished I could look.

At that world beyond ours, neither now nor then,

when I would visit once again, I didn't know when.

Many years passed and yet, nothing burned hotter

than my love of that world covered by endless water.

Thinking of what could be almost drove me mad,

with the biggest cliffhanger any game ever had!

But I never lost sight, I never would let it go,

We'd have Legends 3, this I always did know.

2010 came around, it was now or never,

September 29th as a date to remember!

After all of the waiting and all of the years,

the announcement had brought me to tears.

We had seen many grand victories, with many left to be won,

through a series that I had loved from the start, since day one.

**And that's my little tribute, read and review, and more of Absolution will be up as soon as possible!**


End file.
